


Friends and Family

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Mal and Simon decide to let their friends and family know about their relationship.





	Friends and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Friends and Family

## Friends and Family

### by sf fan

Pairing: Simon/Mal  
Rating: NC-17  
Feedback: Yes please  
Archive: Here, there, everywhere. No permission required. Disclaimers: Characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them. Sequel to: Declaration and Discovery  
Series: As yet unnamed...grrr.  
Notes: Thanks to kelly_girl (freeyourmind) who inspired my Muse with a post on her LJ where she mentioned that she loves a good "finding out" story. Let's hope this is a good one. I know it's late Brenda, but happy birthday! 

* * *

Simon supposes it could be worse. It could have been River or, oh God, _Kaylee_ that had caught them - both of whom were only slightly more appalling than the thought of Jayne stumbling across them. And Mal's hands could have been _in_ his pants instead of just unbuttoning them, but there is just something especially embarrassing about being caught fooling around with your lover by a preacher. 

"Oh, oh my," Shephard Book says, clearing his throat. "Ah. Carry on." Without another glance, Book walks back the way he came. 

Simon leans his head on Mal's shoulder and groans. Mal chuckles quietly. "What? Embarrassed? You? The one that jumped me in a crowded bar? Then tried to suck my internal organs out through my cock in a back alley?" 

Simon blushes, smiling slightly at the irony, and asks, "Do you think maybe it's time we stopped sneaking around?" 

Mal strokes the back of Simon's neck and says, "You worried about him talkin'? 'Cause I think our preacher's pretty good at keepin' secrets. He won't blab." 

Simon lifts his head off Mal's shoulder and looks him in the eye as he says, "No, I just thought that next time it might be Kaylee. I'd rather not have her find out about us this way." 

Mal looks a little sheepish, "Good point." 

"Unless...you don't want anyone to know?" Simon says quietly, uncertainty in his eyes. 

Mal runs his fingers through Simon's thick hair, brushing stray strands off his forehead. Sensing Simon's insecurity, he says firmly, "No, I think you're right. It's time we let everyone know." 

"So what are you going to do? Make an announcement?" Simon asks, trying to keep the delight out of his voice. He had thought for sure that given a way, Mal would back out of divulging their little secret. Mal hated complications. 

Mal cups Simon's face with one hand and runs his thumb along his jaw as he leans down and brushes their lips together. Mouths still touching, Mal says, "I'll figure something out." He kisses Simon softly and pulls back a bit, resting their foreheads together. "You just talk to Kaylee today. Unless you want me to?" 

As much as he'd love to get out of that particular gut-wrenching conversation, Simon shakes his head slightly and says, "No. That's something I'd better take care of myself, Mal. I'm the one that's responsible for letting her crush go on for so long." 

That settled, Mal leans in for another soft kiss, their lips barely touching. One hand still caressing Simon's face, the other drifts off its perch on Simon's hip and across the front of his pants to cup him gently. 

"Still hard," Mal whispers against Simon's lips. 

"Around you?" Simon says with a quiet moan as Mal applies a little pressure against the head, "Always." 

Mal pulls back with a smirk, "Really?" 

Simon smacks him on the shoulder and says with a small smile, "Try not to look so smug." 

"Smug? Me? Never," Mal says with a grin. "Flattered? Definitely." Reaching into Simon's pants, he slides his fingers lightly along the silk covered outline of Simon's cock. With a shuddering sigh Simon lets his head fall back against the bulkhead, exposing his throat to Mal's hungry mouth. 

Freeing Simon's erection from the confines of his underwear, Mal begins to stroke in a slow, leisurely rhythm, brushing his thumb lightly across the head on every other stroke. Mal loves the silky feel of the hot, rigid cock in his hand and he savours every inch of it as it slides across his palm and fingers. Mal paints a hot, wet path up and down Simon's neck and jaw with his tongue, stopping every now and again to lick and nibble at his ear lobe. He takes his time, keeping his strokes slow and easy, drawing Simon closer and closer to orgasm with each gentle pull. 

With one last lick, Mal abandons the long column of Simon's neck and looks at his lover - his eyes are closed, his soft, full lips slack as quiet moans and gasps spill from them, small spots of colour blooming across his pale cheeks. "You're so gorgeous right now," Mal murmurs softly and leans forward and licks gently at Simon's lips. Mal runs his thumb along Simon's jaw and slowly slides his tongue into Simon's mouth, and strokes his tongue across his lovers in time with the slow, easy strokes he's using on his cock. 

His loud moan muffled by Mal's mouth, Simon arches into the sensations, letting the waves of pleasure wash over him. He entwines his hands in Mal's hair and pulls him into a fiercely passionate kiss and begins to rock his hips, fucking Mal's hand. Mal increases speed and pressure and with a soundless cry, Simon comes in long, hard pulses. Simon wraps his arms around Mal and buries his face in his neck as he rides out the aftershocks of his massive orgasm. While Simon quakes against him, catching his breath, Mal cleans his hand, relishing the salty taste of Simon's come on his tongue. 

"I love you, Simon," Mal says, coaxing his head up off his shoulder. Mal runs his thumb along Simon's lips and then kisses him with soft intensity. 

"I love you too," Simon replies, swaying slightly on weak legs. 

"You think you can stand on your own?" Mal mocks gently with a tender smile, as he tucks Simon's cock back into his pants and buttons them up. "Because I'm already late for a meeting with Zoe and Wash." 

"Nope. Better lean me up against the wall for a bit," Simon says returning the smile. 

Mal pushes Simon lightly with a finger and Simon collapses against the wall, laughing softly. Mal kisses him again and runs light fingers across his cheek. "See you at dinner." 

* * *

After a quick shower and a change of underwear, Simon goes looking for Kaylee. As expected, she's in the engine room. 

"Hey," Simon says, entering with some trepidation. There are lots of heavy tools that could be hurled in his direction if things get ugly. 

"Simon!" Kaylee exclaims cheerfully with a big smile. She grabs a rag and cleans her hands. "Is there something that I can do for you? You don't usually come in here." 

Feeling like every kind of jerk, Simon avoids looking Kaylee in the eye and says, "Um, yeah. I, well, oh, hell, we need to talk." 

"What about?" Kaylee says, curious, a little frown sprouting between her brows. 

Simon swallows heavily, takes both her hands in his, squeezes them gently, looks her in the eye and says in one big jumble, "You know I like you, right? That you're important to me? That I value our friendship? You're a very special woman, Kaylee, and any man would..." 

"So which of 'em is it? Jayne or Mal?" Kaylee interrupts with a small grin on her face, enjoying Simon's discomfort. She had figured out that he was not interested in what she had to offer ages ago but had continued flirting with him simply because it was fun to watch him blush and squirm. She figured he deserved it for not being honest with her. 

Simon stares at her, stunned, and says stupidly, "Which of them what?" 

Kaylee rolls her eyes and says, "Which of 'em are you sleeping with, dummy. Jayne or Mal?" 

Shocked, Simon says, "You know?" He lets go of her hands and fiddles with the edge of his vest. "Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Why didn't you?" Kaylee asks, eyebrow arched. 

"I..." Simon shrugs, "There really is no excuse, Kaylee. I was flattered, I enjoy your company and I didn't want to hurt your feelings. But I realize now how badly that could have backfired. Do you forgive me?" 

"Yeah, silly," Kaylee says with a big grin. She returns to the engine part that she was cleaning when he entered. Looking over her shoulder, Kaylee says with a broad smile, "You still haven't answered my question, Doctor Tam. Which of 'em is it? I think I got a right to know, don't you? Don't try an' squirm out of this one." 

Smiling softly, Simon says, "Mal." He pauses for a moment while his brain process the whole question. "Wait a minute. _Jayne_?" Simon asks with incredulity. 

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he looks at you, Simon. You might as well have dinner written across your ass." 

"You're joking right? Just to get back at me?" Simon asks, hoping she'll say yes. This is definitely one complication he and Mal do not need - a jealous Jayne stomping around the ship. 

"Nope. I've definitely caught him lookin' at you with lust in his eye and a rather impressive bulge in his pants," Kaylee says brightly, then she notices the worried expression on Simon's face. "Don't worry, Simon. He's not that stupid. He won't try anythin' if he knows you're with Mal. Now shoo. I've got work to get done before dinner." She makes brushing motions with her hands. Simon squeezes her shoulder lightly and gets a smile in return as he leaves the engine room. 

Just to be on the safe side, Simon decides to leave out this little discovery about Jayne when he tells Mal about his conversation with Kaylee. 

* * *

It's like every other dinner - everyone who didn't cook wandering into the galley at approximately the same time, Jayne making a sarcastic comment about the food, the hustle and bustle of nine people finding their seats and filling their plates and bowls - except that instead of sitting next to River, Simon sits next to Mal. Kaylee raises her eyebrow at them and hides a smile behind her hand when Simon winks at her. 

Without saying a single word, Mal lets it be known that he and Simon are involved when he rests his hand lightly on the back of Simon's chair, brushing the back of his neck with gentle fingers as he talks to Zoe about the next supply run. Simon stiffens slightly and then relaxes into the caress. He looks across the table and meets his sister's eyes. 

River snorts indelicately and mutters just loud enough for everyone to hear over the general chatter, "About ruttin' time." There's a slight lull in the conversation, broken when River snatches Jayne's bread off his plate. 

"Hey!" Jayne exclaims, faking a smack at her hand. "Mine." 

River smiles brightly at Jayne and takes a big bite of the bread, "Mine now," she says with her mouth full. 

Laughing, everyone returns to their previous discussions. Throughout the rest of the meal, Simon and Mal are subjected to furtive looks from Zoe, Wash, and Jayne. Kaylee, River, and Book take the new development in stride. Inara finishes her dinner quietly and leaves without anyone noticing. 

* * *

Simon approaches River at the end of the meal. He crouches down beside her chair and brushes strands of hair out of her face. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this, mei mei?" He asks. 

She taps him on the nose with a finger. "Too late to ask. Heart already gone." She smiles brightly and kisses Simon on the cheek. "It's in a good place. He'll keep it safe." She glances up at Mal and smiles. "His heart's gone too. Be careful," she says sternly to Simon. "It's damaged. Can't handle being broken again." 

"Don't worry, mei mei, I'll take good care of it," Simon replies with a gentle smile. 

"Who's supposed to help me with the clean up?" Wash calls out. 

"Me," Simon replies, "Sorry, Wash." He stands up and says to River, "I'd better get a move on, I don't want to face the wrath of Wash." 

River giggles as Simon begins to gather the dirty dishes off the table. "Watch out for the dinosaurs." 

As Wash and Simon begin to clean up, the rest of the crew drifts out of the kitchen. 

* * *

"I don't like it, Sir," Zoe says. 

"It's not for you to like or not like, Zoe. It just is," Mal says heatedly. He is shocked. He thought if anyone would be supportive, it would be his second in command. 

"Look. I like him, sir, I do. But he's a fugitive. It's dangerous enough with him and River on board. But I can live with that risk. What was done to that girl was just plain evil and they deserve our protection. But you already take enough risks. What's it going to be like now? What happens if the Feds grab him? I know you Malcolm Reynolds. You'll move heaven and earth to get him back, regardless of the cost to the rest of us." 

Mal frowns at Zoe. He knows she has a point and that just makes him angrier. "You're one to talk! Seems I recall a certain someone storming a space station not all that long ago." 

"Taking on Niska's one thing, sir. Taking on the whole Alliance is another. We already did that once. Look where it got us." As soon as the words leave her mouth, Zoe wants to take them back. 

Mal's eyes blaze with hurt and anger and he turns on his heel and stomps away. 

* * *

Simon quietly scrapes the left over protein into the recycler and hands the plate to Wash. He's waiting for Wash to say something, but the pilot seems determined to keep his peace. 

"So, how long were you and Mal fooling around behind our backs?" Wash asks with a wink. 

Shocked into an honest answer, Simon replies, "About three months. How did you know?" 

"Something about the way he was touching you," Wash says with a shrug, "it just said 'I know this body and what it likes'. That tends to take a bit of time. Personally, I don't know how you kept it a secret so long. First time me and Zoe kissed I was floating around the ship for days." 

Simon smiles and says, "We were working on keeping it hidden. That tends to motivate one to be more secretive." 

"Maybe. Or maybe no one was really paying attention. The more I think about it, the more I realize how much more relaxed things have been around here the last few months. You apparently have a calming effect on our illustrious Captain," Wash says with a smile. 

"So you're okay with it?" Simon asks, handing Wash another plate. 

"Let me ask you some questions first." Wash says, "Does he make you happy?" 

"Very," Simon says with a smile. 

"Do you love him?" 

"With all my heart," Simon replies while preparing a bowl for Wash. 

"Does he love you?" 

"So he tells me," Simon answers. 

"Do you believe him?" Wash asks. 

"Yes," Simon says with conviction. 

"Then I'm happy," Wash says with a smile, taking the next dish. 

"Wash, go talk some sense into your wife before I shake her head off," Mal growls, entering the galley. 

Wash sees the look on Mal's face and hands the dish he's holding back to Simon. "I better go. This looks bad." 

Simon puts the dish down and walks over to Mal. He wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. Mal returns the embrace and rests his cheek on Simon's head. 

"Things didn't go so well with Zoe, I take it?" Simon asks, stroking Mal's back. He can feel the tension easing with every caress. 

"Nope. She thinks I'll take too many risks to keep you safe. Thing that pisses me off is she's right," Mal whispers. "I'd go to hell and back for you, Simon and I'd take the whole crew with me." Mal's arms tighten around him. 

"Let's hope it never comes to that, Mal," Simon replies and then kisses him gently. Mal melts into the kiss, letting Simon draw all the remaining tension and anger out of him. Sighing, Mal rests his head on Simon's shoulder. 

"Can we go to bed now?" Mal asks, rubbing his face against Simon's neck. 

Simon chuckles, "It's a little early don't you think?" Mal just tightens his arms around Simon and kisses his neck. 

"All right, all right," Simon says warmly, "Just let me finish here and check on River, okay? Half and hour?" 

"Why can't I stay here with you?" Mal asks, while nibbling on Simon's neck and cupping his ass. 

Simon starts extricating himself from Mal's embrace, "Because you're distracting me and if you keep that up, one of us is going to end up face down on the table - and that's just plain unhygienic." 

Mal grabs Simon's hips, presses his hardening cock against him, and says hungrily, "You have twenty minutes." 

Simon grinds his hips in a circular motion making Mal gasp, and says, "Make that fifteen," before sealing his mouth over Mal's in a long, wet kiss. 

* * *

She knows she shouldn't let it bother her so much. It's none of her concern, not really, she has no hold on the man. She could never be what he wants her to be, could never give up the life she's built to fit his expectations. But it hurts, it hurts terribly seeing him with someone else, but she's determined to never let him know how much he's hurt her by falling in love. She won't ruin this for him. He deserves some happiness. Inara curls around her pillow and quietly cries herself to sleep, wishing that she could be the one to make Mal whole again. 

* * *

Mal decides to kill the time by quickly going over the cargo manifest. He's nearly done when Jayne saunters into the cargo hold and over to him. Jayne nudges him with a shoulder, "So you an' the Doc, eh?" 

"Yup," Mal drawls, waiting for the inevitable. He doesn't have to wait long. 

"Betcha he can do all sorts of wicked things with that pretty mouth a his," Jayne says with a leer, hands locked on his gun belt. 

Mal bites back a laugh, he can't be mad, he knew this was coming. Jayne never passed up an opportunity to be rude and this was a classic situation. 

Jayne nudges him again and says, "He's a screamer, ain't he?" 

"Jayne," Mal says with a grin, "I'm a gentleman. I don't kiss and tell." 

"Aw, c'mon Mal, ya gotta give me something," Jayne begs. 

"Not going to," Mal replies firmly. 

"I don't suppose..." 

Mal chuckles as he says, "No, Jayne, I'm not trading Simon for Vera." 

"How 'bout if I throw Binky in too?" He pulls out the knife and shows it to Mal. "Binky's a good, solid knife - holds an edge forever, good for cuttin' on just about anything or anyone," Jayne says, his eyes dancing with mirth. 

Mal pretends to think about it for a moment, tapping the side of his face with a finger, and then replies, "Nope. No deal." 

Jayne sighs dramatically, "Damn, I thought I had you there with Binky." He puts the knife away and says more seriously, "It's the real deal, ain't it?" 

Mal looks up at Jayne, and says, "Yeah, it is." 

Slapping him on the back, Jayne says, "Lucky bastard." 

"Yup. The luckiest." 

End 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to sf fan


End file.
